Uchiha Pride and Joy
by Riceball Cooker
Summary: Ever since the day she saw her true love betray her, Sakura has been loyal to Itachi. Now what will she do when she fears the hate he will give her along with what her village with think when they found out what she has done. The unthinkable. SakuxItachi


This is what I would like everyone to know before you start yelling at me. I have another account on fanfiction and my user name is spazninja. Well I no longer use that account and made a new one. Which is this one. Also I've decided to make a new version of the story I had on my old account. This time it will be a bit longer and make more sense. No more horrible errors and sentences that just make no sense at all. I promise no more of that! So here is my new old revised story and I hope you like it. My updates maybe a bit slow becasue I have school and sucuh, so please stick with me and bear with me as well.

* * *

The image of a young girl was reflected in the cracked and smudged mirror. There was nothing happy about the face she was portraying , and it could just be seen in her eyes. The way they spoke, along with the tears that were welling in the corners of them. "Someone needs to really clean this mirror one of these days." Her course voice came out low and broken as she spoke in between sobs. Now wasn't the best time to joke around, but anything to distract Sakura from what was lying in front of her. Sakura's dull sea foam eyes drifted down to what was sitting on the bathroom counter. For some women it was what they wanted to see, but for her it wasn't. It made her want to through herself down the stairs. Anything to make it go away. It would surely ruin her life now that it said positive. Sakura wanted to love this… thing but how was that possible with the horrid place she was living. A baby being raised in such an environment wasn't what a mother should do, and Sakura wanted to be a good mother. He was a S-rank criminal and didn't have the most fantastic record of doing good deeds, but at least Sakura knew him well enough to know… "Wait! How will he react to this news?" This question was now floating around in her mind like it was on a mission to find the answer. The pain of how he would react did settle right in Sakura's mind, then even more pain hit her as she remembered the guilt she had for the day she left the village. It was the only place she could go to if Itachi kicked her out.

**Flashback**

The sound of the gravel under Sakura's feet seemed to be louder with every step she took. Was there really no way to leave this place unnoticed with even just a little quit? It didn't seem like that with how difficult it was up to this point. Just ahead was the one way to leave the village and she was headed straight for it with determined eyes. Nothing could stop the fire in her heart that kept telling her leave as soon as possible. Nothing good could come out of staying in such a place, with people that would always betray you without even looking back to see if you were ok. The one person that she loved did such a horrible thing with the person she hated the most. Sasuke and Ino were now a thing. It was such a horrible thing to admit to herself, but Sakura was going to have to give up on Sasuke for once. Walking in on them sucking each others faces dry was most disturbing thing anyone could see. Like slugs attaching themselves to a flower with their slim. They didn't even notice her when she fell out the bushes with a shocked look on her face. Sakura had just gotten up and walked her butt home to make the life changing decision of her life, and here it was. Sakura was going to take up that offer Itachi had made her about helping the Akatsuki with their medical problems.

Sakura was coming up to the edge of the village, the one place that brought her bad memories. Those times where Sasuke had left her knocked out on the bench. He surly was the last person Sakura wanted to talk to at the moment, but it didn't seem like things were going to go her way. The chicken child was standing only feet away from her ,but Sakura kept walking like he wasn't even there. With her head up and standing proud, she walked right past him. Hoping no words would come out of his mouth, they did. "Where do you think your going? Isn't kind of late for you to be walking around here?" Sasuke said in a low tone voice. Just the thought of him asking her such a stupid question made Sakura want to die of laughter. Wouldn't he learn after this event that things didn't always go his way. Sakura's pink locks flew behind her as if there was a wind blowing as she turned her head to face him. His face was smug and that didn't settle well in her book. Like nothing was wrong, Sakura put on a cheeky smile as she took small steps closer to the boy in front of her. Reaching out to touch his face she stuck her pointer finger in his face instead. Jabbing it at his chest the smile on her face disappeared like magic. "Where am I going? Is that what you ask Sasuke?" Sakura let out a sharp laugh

"Well if you would truly like to know I'll tell you. The answer is away from you. For good actually. I'm done with your bullshit now and am leaving so I never have to see your damn face anymore. Even right now I can feel the churning in my stomach becoming worse just because you are close to me. I mean the thought of you makes me want to die just as much. Is that a good enough reason?" Every bit of her speech became more empowering with words until the end. Sarcastic with lots of venom is what category she would put it in. Just as long as it left him bewildered she was fine and it seemed like that's exactly what she had done. The once cocky Uchiha was now standing venerable with his mouth partly open. Sakura took this chance to do something he had done not to long ago. Appearing behind him she placed her mouth on his outer ear and smiled. " Remember this one Sasuke? You did this not too long ago to me. Never thought you'd be in this same position." With her last goodbye, Sakura whispered into his ear, 'I use to really love you' and left him lying there on the ground. Not even looking back to get one more glimpse of his chicken butt hair.

**end flashback**

Just the memory of going back to run into the younger Uchiha made Sakura quiver. There was no way she letting that happen, but it where else would she go? Itachi was surly going to do something about the living human now in her body and Sakura could only image. The only man she had truly wanted to love for the rest of her life, she was now scared of and didn't want to go anywhere near him either. What would he think, was the only thought that kept replaying its self in her mind. The peace in the bathroom was then interrupted by what felt like two fishy eyes staring down at the weak girl. Knowing who it was just by the smell that came with the person Sakura didn't even look up to see that it was a half a wake Kisame rubbing his eyes in confusion. "Kitten I don't think that sitting in the bathroom in a house full of guys is your best bet right now. You know what a man has to do they just do it." Kisame laughed at his own joke as he leaned against the door frame trying to break his fall. Sakura paid no attention to the oversized fish as he made a fool out of himself as always. It was almost like a daily thing that Kisame laughed at his own jokes, that no one paid much attention to. "Wait wait! Are you crying there Miss. I'll kick your ass? What happen that its making you this ugly?" Again Kisame tried to lighten the mood, which failed like everything else he did.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is ok, all I did was trip when I entered the bathroom so I'll leave and get out of your way. I don't want you to hold all that water in you." Sakura made her voice firm once again, trying her hardest to hide her real emotions in. Shuffling to her feet, Sakura gathered the things in the bathroom and headed to the door, but something caught her arm instead. She looked up into Kisame's eyes and felt herself start to cry again. Even just a look in her friend's eyes made her miserable. The thought of leaving all them swept her mind and bombarded her thoughts. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in the scaly sharks arms. "You can't hide things from me and you know it kitten. People don't look that ugly from just falling in their bathrooms. So let me see the thing your gripping in your hand." Kisame gently opened Sakura's hand and took the test from her, but before he could get a look at it something ran into his back. "Uh oh. What is this I see here? Is it Kisame and Sakura in a bathroom alone together? I smell something fishy!" Deidara was just as bad as Kisame with his lame jokes as he started to lose himself in his own laughter. Wacking him in the back of the head, Deidara came back to reality as he smile a cheeky smile at them again.

"Gay boy if you don't shut up I think I may have to put one of your birds in your ass!" Angery radiated off of Kisame as he looked down at the stick in his hand. His fishy eyes were drawn to the little pink plus sign that showed on the screen. It didn't take much effort for him to realize what was going on with such a thing and released Sakura from his arms. Sakura started to cry again, collapsing to the floor she buried her face in her hands. "How many of these did you take? Please tell me this isn't the only? Are there more than one with different answers?" Kisame's voice got louder and louder as Sakura shook her head at each answer. She knew all along that they would act like this. How would any Akatsuki react to a baby being born in their head courtiers? Not very well by the looks of it. Kisame threw the test at the blonde before he could ask any questions and pulled Sakura up to her feet. Her head slouched down so he couldn't see into her eyes and her body went limp. There was no making this better so Kisame held her up as Deidara finally figured out what was going on. "Does that mean I'm an uncle now, right?" His stupid question was interrupted by the footsteps of another person. This time instead of being someone else it was the man Sakura feared the most at the time. His dark cold eyes darted around the scene confused about why they were all together in a bathroom. "What the hell is this?" The sinister question made Sakura's eyes open wide and she lifted her head to see Itachi waiting for a hell of a good answer.

* * *

hope you liked it! I sure did, or at least better than the old one. Read and Review pretty please. And I'l love you forever and ever and ever. :3


End file.
